The Ranger
by Sharca
Summary: a secret star command device was stolen, team lightyear and a young cadet go to retreive it. what happens? something the cadet never bargined for


ok, Hi there guys! this was a random idea that became a short story, i know i have another one i'm writting but if i waited that long i would've lost this idea, and i really didn't want that! this is an in between story, like a get away story fom the other novel i'm writting XD and i want to introduce an old character of mine Isabella. she's an anmazing character not just that she's from a shark species planet but she can be put into any universe and have a profound effect on the story. she's a beautiful character and i love her to death but didn't know where i should put her, then this idea came. so here she is in the best universe i could think of, BLOSC. enjoy!

i don't own anything of BLoSC but i own Isabella

**

* * *

The Ranger**

She stared at the paper with the mission written in bold letters. Her insides froze, her blood freezing. This was her first mission. The bold black lettering spelling out the assignment; _**Infiltrate Evil Emperor Zurg's palace, retrieve device.**_ Those words burned into her memory. She had to go into the monster's lair and retrieve a Star Command ray the LGM's created. She wasn't going in alone, she was working with the best Star Command had; Team Lightyear. The young Cadet felt honored to be working with them for one mission, it was a chance of a life time! To help out with Team Lightyear, that earned bragging rights at the Galactic Academy.

But she was going into Zurg's, Evil Emperor Zurg's palace, Z Tower on Planet Z for Lord's sakes! This wasn't a field trip to the local museum; this was a desolate planet, unwelcoming and dangerous. She was putting her life on the line in order to help the Galactic Alliance and her Military get back the device. She was both frightened and excited.

The door to her dorm room opened, an old man in his 60's came in. He was an experienced Ranger, his scars told her that. The most profound was his missing leg. "Cadet Cardo," the old soldier addressed her, "It's time to go." Before she knew it, she was sitting in the co-pilot seat, her hands between her legs, and the shuttle heading towards Star Command, the place she was training to go to, her biggest dream! Butterflies filled her stomach. "You understand the mission, Cadet?" the old ranger's voice asked her. she only nodded her response. "Ya nervous?"

"I'm going into the Evil Emperor's fortress and putting my life on the line to get this ray…"

"That's what being a Ranger is all about." The old ranger interrupted her. "You put your life on the line for the safety of others. This ray was made by Star Command LGM's, very important and top secret. Now that Zurg has it," his voice grew somber, "we don't know how many lives are in danger." The young cadet stared at the Commander for a little longer before pulling her gaze back to the window. Once again butterflies filled her stomach and her heart fluttered. Star Command was coming into view of the dashboard window.

* * *

"Lightyear, I'd like ta introduce you to Cadet Isabella Cardo, the young brain behind this operation." Is stood in front of the greatest Space Ranger. He was taller than her, muscular and a big chin. His eyes were a deep brown and held a small sparkle. Ranger Lightyear was truly a handsome man for his age, wise, experienced, and a little clumsy she was told. This man was a legend, the best of the best, and she was gazing at him with awe.

"Ranger Lightyear." He held out his hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, Cadet." She shook his.

"Pleasure's… mine…" her voice squeaked a little. Her cheeks felt hot. She let go and started to play with her long brown hair.

"Now let me take you to the briefing room and then we'll be on our way with your plan." He lead her towards the briefing room, where more rangers stood around to listen to her premeditated plan.

* * *

Is was on the star ship cruiser 42, her pulse jumping. Planet Z was up ahead, the iron planet's red atmosphere spelled terror and doom. Electrical storms rocked the planet's surface. Dust clouded the atmosphere creating that horrible red glow. The industrial planet had Doom written all over it. Those butterflies were back and were going to stay.

Is leaned back against the seat, sighing. The other members of Team Lightyear watched her.

"So, you nervous about your first meeting of the Bucket Head?" the Tangean with red hair asked her. Her voice was calm, very gentle.

"Yeah… I'm ok." She smiled slightly back at her. "My first time." She giggled trying to shake off the fear inside her and to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry, with your brains and our teamwork," Buzz Lightyear interjected. "we can get that device and get home safely." He had that self assured smile. "We'll watch your back." Is had to smile, as long as she was with them, she'd be fine.

"We're entering Planet Z's atmosphere." The red clouds created a cover for the cruiser to hide. Ranger Nova and Ranger Lightyear escorted her to the shuttle craft SC-02. SC-02 was a personal craft a bright red, the same color as the sky, and small enough to sneak past Zurg's defenses under radar. Isabella climbed inside the craft, followed by the two Rangers. They launched, the ship cruising towards the industrial city, and the infamous Z Tower.

The craft landed somewhere 50 yards away from Z Tower. Camouflaged by the red industrial glow, the group of Star Command's and the Galactic Academy's finest took their first step onto Planet Z territory. Ranger Lightyear was the first out of SC-02, then Ranger Nova, and finally Cadet Cardo. Is looked around, adreline running through her veins. She was here on the infamous Planet Z, the stronghold of the evil emperor. It was happening, the mission was on!

Ranger Lightyear grabbed her and yanked her into a corner. His hand covered her mouth, keeping her quiet. "Hornets…." He whispered into her ear letting her understand the situation. The yellow hornets came into view, passing the corner with out even looking. Is's heart beat slowed, her pulse at a relaxed rate. "They're gone, coast is clear." Ranger Lightyear let go of her, and the three of them darted towards Z Tower's docking bay entrance. Once inside Zurg's fortress, the group headed up to the main stairwell.

"Alright," Buzz said, "the LGM's ray is on the 6th level on the right wing." He pulled out a comlink and a hologram of the tower appeared. "We need to disarm the alarm system on that floor, get that device and sneak out."

"How big is the ray?" Ranger Nova asked him.

"It's about an arm's length. Not too heavy."

"But Zurg's alarm system doesn't last long shut off, it has a back up generator when the power goes off." Isabella interjected. Both Rangers looked at her with wide eyes.

"How much time do we have when we shut the power?"

"About 10 minutes, that's if they don't realize it and think it's a burn out." Ranger Lightyear paused and looked at the hologram.

"Let's go." Lightyear stood up, scanning the area. He led the others up the stairwell. Higher and higher they climbed, avoiding the door windows and hornets that patrolled the halls, until finally they reached the 6th floor. "This way's the Right wing." The experienced Ranger walked on quietly, his wrist laser charged. The same went for the other. Is had her ion gun in her hand, pointing it at anything that made a noise. The three of them walked on, silent as fog, until they reached the door at the end of the hallway. It was bolted shut, a great big yellow and red 'Z' (Zurg's logo) mocked the intruders. The young cadet stared at the door for a few seconds before the great Buzz Lightyear broke through. He motioned to them to enter the room.

Is felt as if someone was watching her from behind, cold eyes seeing right through her. She felt naked like someone was seeing her underneath the spacesuit. Spinning on her heel, she came to see… nothing. Nothing was there, nothing was behind her. Nothing but darkness. She felt a presence there in the hallway but she wasn't sure. Her species could detect things, hey, being part shark has its advantages. An extra sense comes in handy at times.

"Cadet," she heard Lightyear's voice calling her. She looked to see him motioning to her to come into the room. Obeying his silent order, Is found herself in a large dark purple room. There was a large panoramic window overlooking the crimson iron world outside. Near the window were gravitational pedestals holding certain weapons and devices in a protective holoshield. In one of them was the ray gun. A small wave of relief washed over her. The mission was almost over!

Suddenly the doors shut. The window's steel coverings shut. Openings in the walls gave access to Hornets, Beetles, and an Agent Z, aka Warp Darkmatter. Hundreds of the robotic soldiers surrounded the three rangers.

"Well, well, well," a metallic voice came from the shadows. "Buzz Lightyear, Princess Mira, and…" there was a pause from the voice. It gave Is chills, she knew whatever it was, it was staring at her. "and Cadet Cardo. My, my, the newest member of Team Lightyear, is it?" Isabella felt her blood freeze. It was _him._ It was Zurg, the Evil Emperor Zurg. Is watched as the evil emperor glided out of the shadows and into the light; She saw the Evil Emperor Zurg for the first time. His stance was mighty and graceful. Long muscular arms were attached to broad shoulders. His dark purple robes fit snug on his body, Is could see the stomach muscles behind the armor. The long skirt was split in the middle. She saw his legs in dark grey pants and knee-high silver boots. Is felt a puff of heat rise in her cheeks. It was brief, for fear overcame her when his red eyes met hers. "Too bad you won't survive your first mission." He snapped his fingers, Hornets engulfed them, Is felt cold metal clamp around her arms. She tried to fight it, but it was too strong for her. Suddenly, the hornet holding her head's exploded and fell to the floor.

"CADET, RUN!!!" Adreline erupted from her stomach. She grabbed the ray and dodged every one of Zurg's minions coming at her. It was the most intense workout she ever had! The young cadet kept running and dodging, trying not to get caught by anyone. Zurg even chased her a few times.

"Run all you want, my dear, you'll tire out soon enough." His mocking words touched her sensitive ears. It sent chills through her, but she kept herself at a safe distance from everyone. Her muscles hurt, her body was sore, but she kept fighting and running. Her mind was blank, but it kept telling her a man was following her. "You can't win Lightyear!" she heard Zurg's voice crackle through the air.

"Evil never wins Zurg!"

"HA! You're both caught in my trap! You think that Cadet can save you?" his voice rang with horrible laughter. Is wanted to cover her ears, but she didn't. In a split second, Is looked down at the ray gun in her hands. Something came over her, like she separated from her body and watched her arms lift the ray and lock on Zurg. Her fingers pulled the trigger, a hot ball of yellow plasma shot out of the barrel and hit Zurg in his shoulder blade. The Tower echoed the painful howl. Her fingers pulled the trigger again a few times, blasting the hornets holding the Rangers captive heads off. They exploded.

Both Ranger Lightyear and Nova fled from the robots, and over to her. Buzz grabbed Is by the arm, pulling her along. "Let's go, Cadet!!" Everything happened so fast. She tossed Ranger Nova the ray, Buzz Lightyear was tugging her to follow him, she was running, running towards the doorway, and then…….

Something hot hit her, pressure increased in her shoulder. She was out of breath, the wind knocked out of her, her entire right side ached. She was in so much pain her legs gave out. Her body pumbled to the ground. Her other hand felt warm blood ooze from the wound. She gazed up to see both Rangers Lightyear and Nova staring at her in horror. The great Buzz Lightyear charged forward to her rescue, he promised to protect her if she stuck by him.

_"That's what it means to be a Ranger,…… you put your life on the line for the safety of others……"_ Commander Nebula's words spoke in her mind. She regained her strength and stood on shaky legs. She pushed her leg muscles to start running, she was almost near him! They were almost touching! His hand outstretched for her!

A shot exploded somewhere off to the side. Something red was flying towards them at an alarming rate. Isabella caught the plasma bullet in midair heading straight to Lightyear. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Is jumped into the line of fire, her body becoming a shield for the Space Ranger. She felt the same painful pressure increasing in her back. She was already in pain, it didn't matter that it spread through out her body in another shock wave. It didn't matter, he was safe, Lightyear was safe. That's all that mattered….

Her entire being fell to the cold floor, her body begging to sleep. "Cadet! Cadet! IASBELLA!" Buzz Lightyear's voice reached her ears. She slowly opened her eyes to see his face above hers. "Cadet! Why did ya do that!? Why did ya put yourself in danger!??" Anguish was written on his face. It hurt to smile, but she did.

"Isn't that what it means…. to be a Space Ranger?... Putting your life on the line….. for others?" his brown eyes stared at her blankly. He was speechless, he wanted to argue against what she said, but she was right, he was wrong. "Go…. get out of here….. or we did this for nothing…." She pushed him away from her, feeling her being float to the floor. The last thing she remembered seeing was a distraught Lightyear fleeing, hornets chasing him, and a pair of silver boots standing near her. Her sight swirled, and then her world went black.

* * *

Her head throbbed. Every fiber in her body ached. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't, there were too many sounds in the room. Beeps, monitors, blinking lights, she heard the steady beeping of her heart rate. There were IVs connected into her through her arms feeding a liquid. She was hooked up to a machine reading her pulse, blood sugar, and any other test her mind could come up with. Someone had bandaged her wounds in clean cloths. Maybe she was in the Star Command Sick Bay. Maybe Ranger Lightyear came back for her to save her from the Evil Emperor Zurg! Maybe she was home! She sighed, pulling the blankets closer, a warm toasty feeling filling her achy body.

She felt a presence near her. It was familiar male presence. Her eyes snapped open; she only saw darkness surrounding her. The presence moved to the right near her. She heard it's boots tap on the floor. The heart monitor beeped faster.

"Wh..who's there?" her voice was harsh. She coughed to clear it. "Who's there? Who are you?" she demanded.

"Just me…." A low male voice answered. Is felt her blood freeze. "Just little ol' me." Her eyes picked up the man's outline coming closer. His red eyes glowing in the dark. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain traveled up her spine. A groan escaped from her as she collapsed back onto the bed. "Don't strain yourself, you'll do more damage to your spinal chord." His voice was calm and soothing. Her eyes tried to adjust after the pain wave. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain subsided. Her back hurt immensely, she had to ask,

"Wh…what did I do to it?" she panted out the words.

"More like what my hornets did to you." The red eyed man was sitting next to her. He put his face in his hands. "One shot you in the shoulder, and the one firing at Lightyear you jumped in front of hit you in the spinal chord. You took a double whammy because of my hornets. This is my doing." his voice was full of sorrow. "I told them to attack. I just didn't think they'd gang up on you. by the way, nice shot eariler, you hit me in the arm." He paused for a few seconds, "My God how young you are." Is held his gaze for some time. He snapped his fingers, the lights went on. The young cadet squinted her eyes until they adjusted. The Evil Emperor Zurg sat, leaning forward, in a big purple arm chair. He was all fuzzy and blurry, that was due to her not having her glasses on. Zurg was holding something in his hands, for he extended it to here. "You might need these." Hesitantly, she reached out to take whatever object was in that monster's clawed hands. It was her glasses. After putting them on and her eyes adjusting, she turned her attention to the Evil Emperor. She could see him clearly now, his red eyes gazing at his hands.

"I don't normally do this…… to space rangers and rangers in training." He twiddled his thumbs.

"Don't normally do what….?" She asked him. His gaze met hers.

"This…" he gestured to the medical bed with her on it. "I normally let Rangers perish where they fall. You're the first I've rescued… in a long time." For the first time it dawned on Is that she was really talking to the Evil Emperor Zurg.

"What do you mean 'in a long time?'" she tilted her head and stared at him. Zurg's eyes met hers. He sighed heavily.

"I can't answer that properly, Isabella."

"You…You know my name?"

"I know a lot about you…" he looked her square in the eyes. "Your full name is Isabella Salmaka Cardo, youngest daughter out of 4 children. Your family is a distant relation to the Carcarian Dynasty that rules your home world. Blood type AB. Height 5'4. Weight 140lbs. Hair color Brown. Eye color Aqua. You're classified in Class C because of your dependency on glasses. After finishing high school you enlisted in the Star Command Galactic Academy at 18, with in a few months you rose just below the highest rank. Commander Nebula honored you with the Cadet title and you are the one that came up with the plan." She stared at him horrified. He did know a lot about her!

"Well, I don't think you know my favorite food." She said with a little sass in her voice.

"Smoked Salmon with a teriyaki marinade." She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Ho…How did you…."

"I told you," he gently smiled, "I know a lot about you." He sighed with that smirk on his face and leaned back against the chair. Was he for real? Was she really talking to the Evil Emperor Zurg? She tried to move her back a little, leaning against the pillows.

"Going back to what you said before," his eyes locked with hers. "You said something about me being a ranger you rescued in a long time. What does that mean?" her voice was soft at the moment, a little embarrassed. Zurg sat still in the arm chair, his face seemed paler. Suddenly he sighed, crossed his arms and sat still, his gaze down at his feet.

"When I was young, I had a more… compassionate heart for others who needed care. It didn't matter who they were, if they needed medical attention and they were on my Cruiser, we gave it. One time, a man needed his leg amputated or else the infection would've spread to his lower back paralyzing him. He didn't want it done, but I persuaded him that his other leg would work and the infection wouldn't reach any other part of his body. We did the amputation, he was fine and we sent him back to Star Command to the their medical bay." His face grew darker then. "He told everyone that he lost his leg in battle, I gave him a flesh eating infection, and I watched as it chewed up most of his leg, he escaped all by himself to precious Star Command, and the LGMs were the ones that saved him." the mood had drastically changed. Is couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. That story was the same story of…… no it couldn't be, could it?

"Was it….? Was it….?"

"Your Commander Nebula? Yes." Is felt the blood drain from her cheeks as he continued. "After that, I decided not to aid the wounded. I let them die where they fell, had the hornets clean that mess up. Other things developed that fueled my hate for Star Command. You possibly learned some of them at that Academy of yours."

"No," she said. He looked up at her, raising an eye brow.

"Oh really?"

"But that's not the point. Why did you save me? After all these years why did you save me?" Zurg closed his eyes and breathed heavily, then returned eye contact with Is.

"At first I wasn't. I was just going to watch you die, but I suddenly realized how young you were and how much life you have in front of you. You're just starting out, and for me to finish it would be a crime. I didn't want that for someone at such a young age." Is found herself at a loss for words. Was this real? Or was she dreaming? This was so… she couldn't even describe it. "I know it's a shock to you, but please, understand I…"

"You… you were going to…"

"Isabella," his voice was soft. He leaned in closer to her, his hand gently touched hers holding it. "I was, but I didn't. You're here now aren't you? Doesn't that prove anything?" Is felt his hand tighten around hers. It was warm, she soon realized he did not have the hand armor on. The skin was warm and smooth to the touch. There were dry spots and cuts on his knuckles, possibly where the armor came in contact with his skin. For however old he was, he looked young, his skin showed it. Her eyes still locked onto his hand. She saw veins and bone and tissue in his hand, the same as hers. She lightly brushed her hand against the inside of his palm, the smooth skin touching the top of hers. She returned her gaze back to him.

"Yes, it does." She continued to stroke the inside of his palm with the same earlier motion. "It proves that there is a beating heart inside you, and I should be thankful that you saved me." She looked up at him. "Thank you… for saving my life."

Zurg happened to lose the coloring in his face for a moment. His grip on the girl's hand loosened. That was it? She just took his word? No Arguing? No fighting? Nothing? This girl was unbelievable. She was saying 'thank you for saving my life.' Not angry, shocked, or bewildered about anything. Normally any of the other ones would be screaming, shouting, crying, wanting to get out! But this girl, this child, just said something not many of the others had for his services. She wasn't seeing him as an Evil Emperor, the monster, or anything like that. She wasn't seeing him as a doctor or nurse or Samaritan. She was seeing him as a friend, and she was thanking him.

Isabella saw the look in Zurg's eyes. The mood had changed around them. Her hand slipped away from his and reached up to touch his cheek. Her hand felt smooth skin underneath it. She gently stroked the side of his face, suddenly his hand held hers. Her hand stopped stroking his face and was back on her lap. Heat rose in her cheeks as she stared at him.

"I… I'm sorry…" she began to say but Zurg interrupted.

"About what?" his voice was smooth. Zurg's hand came near her face and gently combed through her long flowing brown hair. Her eyes went wide. Again his purple hand stroked through her hair. "What is there to be sorry about?"

"I… I…."

"There isn't." Zurg answered her. "There isn't anything to be sorry about." Isabella lay on the hospital bed dumbfounded by his answer. _"Am I talking to thee Evil Emperor Zurg? Or did someone switch places with him?"_ her mind kept racing as she laid there, his hand still stroking her hair. His other hand, which was still holding hers, the fingers entwined with hers. His index and thumb stroking the inside of her palm. She gasped at the motion. Zurg immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" his voice sounded worried. Isabella gazed up at him and his concerned red eyes.

"I'm fine, just………" her eyes glanced down at their two entwined hands, "don't stop…."

Zurg heard her reply and was staring at her intensely now. His eyes widened at her response. Something warm swelled up inside him, filling every part of his body. A part of him wanted to reach out, touch and caress her face, bring her close to him, and place his mouth on hers. _"She's only 19…… she's so young……"_ But he held himself back. She was too young, _"Maybe…… a few years……"_ Zurg shook his head of such thoughts, keeping silent as the two of them locked eyes with each other.

Isabella stared at the red eyes pouring into hers. For a few moments, with his hand playing with her hair and the other holding her hand, she felt transfixed. A warm feeling aroused inside her, filling every part of her body. The way his fingers wrapped around hers was erotic; brushing lightly inside her palm. She wanted to say something, tell him how great it felt, but she kept her mouth silent. She couldn't say anything, her voice wasn't there,….

She continued to lock eyes with the emperor, a light blush blossoming on her face.

The door had slid open. A medical Brain pod and a few grubs entered the room where their Emperor and patient had been talking. Now, the two beings were in an awkward silence, staring at each other. The medical Brain pod, an aged and wise brain, coughed gently to tend to his patient. Both the Emperor and the female patient turned to see the doctor at the doorway. Zurg stood up, releasing his touch of her, and backed away from Isabella's bedside. "Doctor Mannings," Zurg addressed the brain pod.

"My Evil Emperor." The doctor bowed. "I'm surprised to see you here, this late at night." Isabella looked at the doctor confused.

"What time is it?"

"Around 2:00 in the morning. Your Star Command standard time." He said and winked at her. Zurg took another step back away from the bed to allow Dr. Mannings to tend to the young cadet. "Now, young lady, I need for you to stand up. I'm doing a full body check, that is if you have the strength to stand." Is noticed Zurg's face had turned a lighter shade of purple.

"Well," he said. "That is my cue to leave." Zurg began to move through the line of medical grubs until he reached the open doorway. He looked back at her to see Isabella staring at him. Her long brown hair down, her blue eyes staring at him through her glasses, her natural grey skin color returning to its normal glow. She was a fine specimen of the Carcarian Race, a beauty too. Again Zurg shook his head away from such thoughts. He coughed, regaining his posture. "When the doctor gives me the report on your health status and sees you strong enough for space travel, we'll provide a transportation to the nearest Star Command out post. From there, you'll probably be sent back to the mothership and put into Star Command Medical Center. That's as much as I remember up to that point." A smile spread across his mouth grill as he heard Is giggle. The Doctor had left the room for a moment to get some supplies, along with the medical grubs. "You'll be fine, Cadet. Just say you escaped by your-onesie-selvsie and that I gave you a flesh eating bacteria those LGM's cured for you. See if that old goat remembers it." She looked up to him, a cute expression on her face as she giggled harder.

"Thank you. I will." He nodded and turned to walk out when another thought hit him. He wheeled around on his heel, addressing her one more time.

"Oh, and Isabella," the young Cadet's eyes met his. She had an odd expression on her face.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked. Zurg returned the puzzling look.

"What do you mean?"

"You were smiling, what's so funny that you're smiling? The way I look?" Zurg let out a small chuckle. That smirk returned to his face as he hung at the doorway.

"I was just thinking," he took a step towards her. "that we could arrange for another rendezvous outside of this medical ward and out on the battlefield."

"Well," she smiled gently back at him, crossing her arms in a sassy way. "that would only happen if you try to steal a Star Command secret device, now wouldn't it?"

"I believe I can arrange that." Zurg leered. "As long as my favorite Ranger is there leading the attack."

"Oh don't worry," her voice changed into a more playfully tone, "Lightyear always comes to the rescue."

"Who says Lightyear's my favorite Ranger?" Zurg grinned. He turned and left a stunned Isabella in the Medical Ward.

* * *

Isabella lay in her newly made hospital bed. A few hours before she had visitors come and see her. Family, friends, students and teachers from the Academy, Rangers Lightyear and Nova, and finally Commander Nebula himself. They all assumed she died in Z Tower during the fight, but here she was. Commander Nebula called it a miracle she was alive and breathing. She told him what was a miracle was the fact the LGM's cured the flesh eating bacteria Zurg gave her. She remembered his face turning pale and him slinking off behind the crowd of people. Her story she kept simple; woke up to see Zurg threatening her, a doctor came in and arranged for her to escape on a cargo ship with out him knowing.

After a bunch of hugs and kisses, and pats on the back (which really hurt!), Is was finally alone in her room. She leaned back against the pillows, snuggling into the warmth. She glanced over to at the vase of flowers someone sent, but something more vibrant caught her eye. It was a rose. it was a…….purple rose. She didn't know roses could be purple, and they sure don't have a black ribbon tied in a bow with a note attached either! Picking it up gently, she carefully detached the handwritten letter and read,

_To a Lady,_

_Best of wishes as you make your full recovery. I hope to see you back out on the playing field and in perfect health. This is just a small token of my gratitude for this past evening. You are a woman beyond your years. Thanks for listening._

_Sincerely, _

_Zurg_

_P.S. Flesh eating bacteria? Wonder where you got that idea? _

Isabella gazed at the note the Evil Emperor wrote. She smiled reading every word. The Cadet lifted her gaze from the handwritten latter to her purple rose. Holding it carefully, she brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss on its petals. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes growing heavier every time she blinked. "for giving me another chance at Life…" her voice grew softer as sleep began to settle in her mind. Snuggling under the covers, the young Cadet's eyes fully closed, and she fell asleep with the purple rose.

* * *

A tall dark shadow creature watched as the young lady in the sick bay read the note. Her blue eyes moving back and forth reading each word. He watched her pick up his rose and place a gentle kiss on it. "Thank you," she whispered, her soft voice as the wand. "for giving me another chance at Life…." Sleep overcame her, and in the next moment she was fast asleep holding the rose. She looked so peaceful lying there. The Shadow creature was hesitant, but he summoned enough gall to come this far, right? He walked up to her bed, his boots making soft taps on the tile floor. He stood there as silent as the darkness surrounding him. All that could be heard was his heavy breathing and her delicate breath breathing in unison. His hand reached out to touch her hair, stroking lightly and pulling it off her face. He leaned forward, and placed his mouth gently on her forehead.

"You're welcome…." The Shadow whispered into her ear. He pulled up, but continued to look at her. Breathing a heavy sigh, he straightened up and headed towards the nearest exit. His red eyes gazed back to her sleeping form. "Sleep well, Isabella. I wait till the moment I see you in battle again. And I await the moment I have you back in my Tower……" he breathed very lightly as he said it, "my favorite Ranger….." the shadow allowed himself to smile as he left the hospital room. As he strolled through the hallway, The Evil Emperor Zurg walked past ever Space Ranger not taking notice of his presence and out the main entrance of Star Command into his awaiting Star Cruiser.


End file.
